


No Sweeter Revenge

by therealgrangerdanger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealgrangerdanger/pseuds/therealgrangerdanger
Summary: David's shift at the station marks the end of Regina's great revenge on the Charmings.





	No Sweeter Revenge

Usually when Regina is sucking Emma off, she keeps her lips pressed against Emma’s hardness for the duration. She moves her tongue all around inside, sliding Emma’s length in and out, effectively fucking her face onto Emma’s magic cock, lips sealed tightly against her.

 

But what’s driving Emma crazy right now is that Regina’s lips aren’t touching her. Not much, anyway.

 

Instead, Regina swallows Emma’s rock hard shaft halfway down her throat before opening her mouth wide and pulling away. She exhales, touching Emma just a bit with her teeth and tongue, and a soft brush of her plump lips.

 

It’s driving Emma mad in the best possible way. And the sound of Regina’s breath and the wet slurping sounds are enough to keep Emma’s cock straining in its skin.

 

Then Regina is taking the straining cock back into her mouth. Starting slowly with the bright pink – almost purple, she’s so aroused – head, mouthing around it with her pillow-soft lips, tonguing and sucking her way onto the cock until she’s got a mouthful and Emma can hardly breathe.

 

She really is killing Emma.

 

Taking her time like they’ve got all day. After a night of whispered fantasies and muffled moans over the phone, Regina surprised Emma by showing up at the station well before David was due to relieve Emma of the night shift. It was a welcome surprise, no doubt, but not one that Emma could stand much more of, given the sheer amount of pleasure, pain, and outright torture Regina is putting her through now.

 

Regina removes the cock from her mouth and stares up at Emma from her knees. Regina Mills, in all her Mayoral pantsuit glory, holding the Sherriff’s very stiff cock in both hands, pulling, squeezing, and never taking her eyes from Emma’s. Leaning against the brick wall, her hips jutted out into Regina’s face, all Emma can do is stare down at Regina lovingly stroking her cock, leaning down and licking the sensitive spot on the underside, right next to the head.

 

_Jesus._

 

Emma musters all the focus she can and waves her hand, and her magic undoes that straining button holding Regina’s shirt closed (and a couple below, just for good measure) and stares down at the expanse of skin revealed to her. Regina claws at the exposed cleavage with one hand and pulls her bra down, one cup at a time, exposing her breasts and the dusky brown nipples that are reaching for Emma’s touch.

 

Regina straightens her back, releasing Emma’s cock to shake off her blazer. Almost instantly her nimble fingers are back onto Emma, sliding the wet head around the front of her breasts, so slippery, Regina’s hard nipples rubbing over the end, around the slit.

 

“Ooooooh God, Regina,” Emma groaned. “So fucking good.”

 

Regina smiles up at her with bright eyes and takes the cock down into her throat again.

 

When she pulls back, Emma sees that Regina has worked up a lot of saliva, and seeing the outright fucking mess Regina Mills has made pleasuring her makes Emma’s cock jump. Regina looks back up at Emma and plays with the looping wet string of saliva and pre-cum connecting the two, and Emma is sure she’s going to cum just from the image alone.

 

_What the fuck, Swan? Why does that look so hot?_

Emma bites back the urge to chuckle. _As if this is the dirtiest thing you’ve gotten off to._

 

Before Emma can continue this conversation with herself, Regina goes back down onto Emma’s cock hard and fast. Emma chokes on air and grabs a fistful of Regina’s hair, encouraging Regina to go just a bit harder and a bit faster.

 

“Unnnnghhh, yes Gina, fucking hurt me,” Emma breathed out, once she caught her breath. “Harder!”

 

Emma was too focused on the twinge of pain she felt from her oversensitive cock to notice Regina’s hand sliding into Emma’s jeans, underneath the swollen cock. It wasn’t until she felt Regina’s nimble fingers at her entrance that she opened her eyes.

 

“Fuck, Regina, if you go inside I’m going to fucking blow my load right now.”

 

Regina smirks ( _how can she manage to smirk with my cock in her mouth?_ ), and Emma feels two fingers go inside.

 

“Holy shit Regina,” Emma says, doubling over, holding Regina’s head still, cock still in her mouth. “Oh god, Gina…I can’t….Gina I’m gonna cum.”

 

And with that, Regina stills her fingers, her tongue, and the limited movement her head had left between Emma’s hands. Emma lets her go, but remains bent over, trying to control her orgasm from taking over her body.

 

Her cock is painfully hard, and she knows all it would take is one thrust, one touch – anything, really – and she would be gone. But she knows that Regina won’t let her cum that easily, and she figures the sooner she plays Regina’s game, the sooner she’ll find release.

 

She feels the edge of a desk she didn’t know she was gripping tearing into her skin, and focuses her mind on the twinge of pain it left and straightens herself, leaning back up against the brick wall behind her.

 

Regina smiles up at her. “That’s Miss Lucas’ desk, no?” Regina asks coyly. “Wonder what she would do if she knew her boss holds on to it when she gets sucked off?”

 

Emma takes a breath and wipes the sweat from her forehead. “She’d want to join. Especially once she found out I bent you over it and fucked you in the ass.”

 

Regina’s fingers went back to softly stroking the painfully hard cock in front of her face. “Not until you cum for me,” she whispered, kissing the throbbing cockhead and running her tongue around the rim. “You can do that for me, can’t you?”

 

Emma forces her eyes open; the combination of soft touches and the pure sex that drips from Regina’s voice is almost too much to handle, and if she’s gonna cum, she’s going to be looking at Regina as she does. When she opens her eyes, she sees that there’s white foam all around the head where Regina’s worked up a lather with Emma’s pre-cum and saliva.

 

Without warning, Regina sinks her mouth back onto Emma’s shaft, using her fist to help jerk Emma into her mouth. Emma’s hands move back into Regina’s hair to keep her head in place while she thrusts her hips into Regina’s face.

 

The empty Sherriff’s office is filled with the sound of Regina slurping on Emma’s cock, her muffled hums of appreciation, and Emma’s strained breathing. Enough to drown out the sound of the front door opening and footsteps approaching the bullpen.

 

“FastherharderGinafasterGoditfuckinghurtspleaseharder” Emma breathes out.

 

Regina’s grip tightens, and quickens her pace.

 

“What….what is going on?”

 

Emma lazily turns her head to the sound and finds David staring at her, a mixture of horror and shock on his face.

 

Emma instinctively jumps back, taking Regina with her.

 

Regina manages a grunt with a mouthful of cock to convey her frustration, but quickly settles herself back on top of Emma’s cock without missing a beat.

 

“Regina, stop….wait…”

 

Regina looks up to Emma and follows her gaze to David, bewildered and looking down at Regina from the other side of the desk, tits out, hair mussed, and his daughter’s cock at her lips, gripping it as if it is the only thing holding her to reality.

 

Emma groans.

 

And before anyone can be warned, a solid rope of cum shoots out from Emma’s cock and hits Regina on the left side of her face.

 

Emma wants to recoil in horror at the situation – really, if she could keep herself from having an orgasm in front of her own father, she would – but it felt so fucking good to feel it _finally_ jetting through her shaft.

 

If Emma could speak, she would apologize, especially as she sees another shot hit Regina in almost the exact same spot on her face. Instead, all she can do is turn away from her father while she rides out the clenching and releasing of her orgasm.

 

Regina is still in shock, kneeling before Emma with cum dripping off her face, dazed until she feels another shot land her lips and chin.

 

“Emma! Stop!” Regina cries out, incredulously.

 

“Regina!” Emma breathes. “Gina…you’re…squee…zing,” she manages between gasps, still spasming from the powerful orgasm ripping through her. “Let…go.”

 

Regina looks down and sees that she in fact has not let go of Emma’s ejaculating cock, effectually milking it dry. She stares at the long, fat string of cum hanging off the end of Emma’s cock, and watches in horror as it falls onto her breast and stops at the end of her nipple.

 

Emma closes her eyes and raises her face to the ceiling, her chest heaving. She looks down to apologize to Regina for cumming all over her face and tits without permission, but _fuck_ when she sees Regina on her knees, looking up at her with Emma’s cum all over her face and chest, the mixture of arousal and guilt she feels renders her silent.

 

“Dad,” Emma croaks, looking over at him. “Just…can you give us a fucking minute?”

 

David stares at her and gapes, both hands running through his hair.

 

“What the fuck…what the fuck did I just see?” he asks, his voice higher than usual.

 

“David, just…go outside!”

 

“Emma, do you…why do you have a….with her….why?”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Emma yells in exasperation. She turns away from him and waves her hand over her cock, making it disappear.

 

“Emma!” shouted David. “What…that wasn’t what I thought I saw…it couldn’t have been. Emma just tell me what’s happened,” he said, calming down. “Whatever it is, it’s fine. Just please tell me…why I saw that. Is it a new curse?”

 

Emma turns to him, buttoning her pants. Before she speaks, she looks down to see Regina sitting against Ruby’s desk on the floor, holding her knees up against her chest. She hadn’t cleaned up yet.

 

“Dad, please, just give us a minute. What you saw is exactly what you think it was, there’s no curse, it’s just that Regina and I are fairly kinky, and we’re also sleeping together. Okay? That’s all you need to know. Beyond that, it’s none of your business. Go outside and I’ll come get you when your shift starts.”

 

David slowly walks away, looking even more bewildered than before.

 

Emma crouches down in front of Regina. “I’m so sorry, Regina, I’m so, so sorry.” Emma waved her hand over her, magically cleaning up and returning the mayor to her pre-fellatio form. “Are you okay?”

 

Regina unconvincingly nods, looking past Emma.

 

“Look, I don’t know where we are…what this thing is,” Emma said, gesturing between the two of them. “But I need you to know…I need you to believe me that I won’t let this get out. I’ll protect you…us….this,” she finished lamely. “I just mean that I don’t want you to worry. And it’s without strings, I mean, I’m not trying to act like the chivalrous boyfriend or something, because I know that we don’t know what this is. I’ll do whatever it takes, because I won’t let Henry hear about this. And I won’t let you get hurt because of it.”

 

Regina turns her eyes and looks at Emma.

 

“I promise, Regina.”

 

Regina nods.

 

Emma gives her a small smile and sits next to her on the floor.

 

“For what it’s worth, Regina, no dark curse could have ever given you a sweeter revenge on my parents than this.”

 

Laughter turns into giggles, and all Regina can do is stare at the giggling woman who has just ejactualted all over her face and relax, knowing that everything is going to be alright.


End file.
